Chasing Gold
by ladyYamato09
Summary: SO this is a sequel to Finn's a Rock! See if Rachel still have a chance with Quinn or maybe it's already to late. total AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chasing Gold

by:ladyYamato09

SO this is a sequel to Finn's a Rock! See if Rachel still have a chance with Quinn or maybe it's already to late. Total AU

Disclaimer: i still don't own Glee.

* * *

Chapter 1

Flashback (Rachels POV)

-Monday Morning-

As I was walking down the hall going straight to my locker to get the things I'll be needing for my first class of the day I heard my name being called, as I turn around I saw none other than Quinn Fabray smiling at me. "Hi Rachel" she said and God I can't help but smile too there is just something with the way Quinn smiles to me that always brighten my day.

"Hi Quinn, how are you?"

"I'm good, are you headed to your locker? I'll walk with you"

As we were walking toward my locker talking about trivial things like the weather and how my morning goes that's how we always start our day since we don't have the same classes the only time we see each other is during glee club sometimes during lunch so we always make sure to catch up with each other every morning. As we were nearing my locker Quinn took something from her duffel bag.

"Hey Rach, I made something for you" I watch her pull out a small container full of brownies.

"Is that for me?" she nodded shyly as she handed me the container. "I remember you saying once that you like brownies so I made some for you" I just stared at her shocked that she actually remembered this kind of things "Its vegan friendly I made sure that all the ingredients are vegan you know since your vegan and stuff, you know what never mind it probably doesn't taste good any way" as she was going to re take the container I held into it strongly she was most likely embarrassed at this point.

"No-no I was just shock that you actually remembered that I like brownies. Thank you Quinn it's really sweet of you." as I kissed her cheek she blush her face was totally going as red as her cheerio uniform, wow who knows that I could make the almighty Quinn Fabray HBIC of Mckinley High blush.

"You're Welcome Rachel and of course I remember" it made me smile so big that I was probably grinning like a fool now. "I'll eat it during lunch since I need to go to my class now, thank you again Quinn" I place the container in my locker and got my things as I was starting to walk going to my class Quinn called out.

"Rachel, are you free this Friday?"

"I believe I am, why?"

"I need to tell you something, will you meet me at the park at 7pm?" I look at her confused why can't she tell me now. But since its Quinn it's most likely important. So I nodded "great I'll wait for you then and wear something nice okay?"

"Okay Quinn I'll see you then" then the warning bell rings so I started running to my class I don't want to be late.

-Monday Lunch Time-

"Wait hold up, are you saying that Quinn Fabray made you some brownies?" Kurt asked for the millionth time.

"Yes Kurt she did, how many times have you asked me that already?" Kurt just cross his arms and frowned. "I just can't believe it okay; she's Quinn Fabray for heaven sake"

"What's not to believe? Besides Quinn and I are friends, we have been friends since freshmen year even though she's one of the popular people in our school she's never bullied or slushied me she even makes sure that the other popular kids doesn't do it too."

"Yeah we know that, you're lucky Quinn has your back. I'm actually curious why she's doing it though, she most have a reason for it"

"What do you mean Kurt?" he just shrugged and continued eating his lunch while I frowned. As I scan the cafeteria my eyes met Quinn's and she just smiled at me she was sitting with the other cheerios then I locked eyes with Santana Lopez who was glaring at me right beside her is Brittany S. Pierce who was also smiling. I could never understand how Santana and Brittany be together they are the total opposite of each other, Santana is like the Devil itself while Brittany is the angel who lighten everyone's mood. Whenever I ask Quinn how they are together she always just chuckled and shakes her head then say 'because they're Brittany and Santana' I don't even know what that means.

I went back eating the brownies Quinn gave me and God they are the best brownies that I have ever tasted.

-Thursday-

I haven't seen much of Quinn since she gave my those brownies, which is kind of understandable since the Cheerios are practicing more and more seeing as Nationals is coming up and Ms Sylvester is making them practice twice as much.

As I was walking for my next class I bump into someone since I was pretty much distracted from not seeing Quinn that day too. "You okay Rachel?" my head snapped right away to the voice of the person I bump into. There standing smiling at me is none other than the star quarterback and my all time crush Finn Hudson.

"H-hi Finn, yeah I'm okay I was just distracted I guess" I was blushing, I can't help it I had a crush on Finn since the first day of freshmen year.

"So Rachel I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me tomorrow" I was shocked Finn Hudson is asking me on a date. A DATE!

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah I found this nice restaurant just outside of Lima we could eat there and talk about you know stuff or glee then watch a movie, what do you think?"

I blinked trying to process everything I even tried pinching myself to see if this is a dream or something my crush for 4 years now is asking me on a date and I stood frozen. "Ah Rachel?" Finn started waving his hands in front of me snapping me out of my dazed.

"Yes! I mean I would love to go on a date with you Finn" I'm just so happy right now this is really it my dream guy is asking me on a date this is like a fairy tale.

"Cool! I'll pick you up at 7pm?" I just nodded. Why do I feel like I forgot something important happening tomorrow?

* * *

**i know it's short but the first 2 chapters will be like a prequel or something...reviews please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chasing Gold

by:ladyYamato09

Chapter 2

**so here's chapter 2... this is still a flashback together with chapter 1 so you guys would understand on how things went down with Rachel and Quinn. hope you like it. **

* * *

-Friday Morning Cheerios Locker Room-

Quinn was retying her shoes when suddenly someone spoke up "Ready for the big day Q?" Quinn looks up to Santana who was smirking knowingly. "I don't know S I'm actually nervous right now" this reply earn a raised eyebrow from the Latina. "Relax Q, there is no reason for you to be nervous beside everything is, perfect Britt and I made sure of it." Quinn smiled "Thanks S I owe you" the Latina nodded her head.

"No problem Q, I'm sure Berry will fall for your Fabray charm besides that girl looks at you like you're a goddess or a-" Santana wasn't able to finish whatever she was about to say since Brittany pretty much jump in.

"Unicorn! Rachel looks at you like you're a unicorn Quinn" Quinn looks confused while Santana was just holding her smirk.

"Oh ah thanks B, even though I don't get it" Quinn mumbled the last part softly.

"San I'm so excited for Quinn and Rachel if they get together we can all go on a double date, right Q?" Brittany was bouncing in her feet.

"That if Rachel say's yes B, I'm still not sure if she will say yes though" Santana just rolled her eyes. "Well she'll be an idiot to say no to you"

Quinn frowned then she realized something "OMG S, what if Rachel is not even into girls? arggg she will definitely say no to me!"

"Ay dios mio Q! will you stop that already Berry likes you too I could see it in my own eyes and my gaydar is never wrong so stop whining like a pathetic puppy and be the Fabray that I know." Brittany was nodding her head. "San is right Q"

"Okay thanks guys! I so owe you dinner at breadsticks" Quinn smiled genuinely "you sure damn well do" Santana can't help but grin at hearing free dinner at breadsticks.

-Friday Evening-

It started purring really hard and Rachel was thankful that Finn was able to bring her home after their date before the rain started. For her it was the best date she had ever been to but then again she hasn't been to a lot of dates. But still nothing could dampen her mood for now not even the thunder storm outside.

After doing her nightly routine before she goes to sleep she heard the doorbell. She look at her clock and frowned it's almost 1 in the morning 'who could it be at this time of day' she thought as she went down stairs to answer the door. As she look at the peephole she saw a furious latina banging her door she jump slightly as Santana keeps pounding at her door.

"GET THE FUCK OUT HERE BERRY BEFORE I DESTROY THIS FUCKING DOOR!" Rachel was definitely confused why Santana was so mad at her right now she didn't even do anything to her. "Rachel? Honey what's going on?" Rachel looks behind her and saw Hiram and Leroy Berry standing by the staircase looking confuse and concern at the same time. Rachel inhaled deeply right before opening the door.

"Santana what's going on?"

"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT'S GOING ON? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW BERRY?" Santana was glaring so hard that I could practically tell that anytime now she would kill me like how she always threatened me.

"Santana please calm down and can you not yell you're going to wake up the whole neighborhood" Rachel stated as calmly as she could but in the inside she is unquestionably freaking out.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO BERRY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE THAN?" Rachel was confused and was about to ask when the latina continued to yell at her. "YOU PROMISED _HER_ THAT YOU WOULD COME BUT THEN I OVERHEARD PORCELIEN TALKING WITH MECEDESAT BREADSTICKS THAT YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH THAT _GIANT BABY_"

"Santana what are you talking abou-" she suddenly remembered Quinn and their conversation last Monday.

_-Flashback-_

"_Rachel, are you free this Friday?"_

"_I believe I am, why?"_

"_I need to tell you something, will you meet me at the park at 7pm?" So I nodded "great I'll wait for you then and wear something nice okay?" _

"_Okay Quinn I'll see you then"_

_-End of Flashback-_

She had totally forgotten about Quinn she looks up to Santana and she finally understands why the latina was so mad at her right now.

"Quinn! Oh my god I totally forgot that we're supposed to meet today. Santana I am so sorry I ah-" she didn't get to finish whatever she about to say since Santana cut her off.

"I don't give a damn about whatever you're going to say Berry but I suggest you get your tiny ass out of her and fix this right away Q is still there waiting for you coz she still believes that you're going to fucking show up" by now Santana has stop yelling but her voice turned so cold it run shivers to Rachel and her dad's spine. The Berry men were actually scared of the latina right now.

"She's still waiting for me? Q is still there?" Rachel was shocked beyond belief that Quinn is still out there waiting for her even with the rain. Santana just glared at Rachel and started walking away then froze mid step as she saw Q standing in the driveway totally drench from the rain and was actually shivering from the cold.

"Jesus Q! Are you alright?" Santana step closer to her and was about to put on Quinn her coat to get her to stop shivering from the cold wind since Quinn was just wearing a baby doll dress and cardigan. And then Santana notice that Quinn's car was not there then realization dawned on her that Quinn most have walk from the park going to the Berry's house which was almost 3 kilometers away. "Q did you fucking walk all the way here?"

Quinn just nodded her head slightly "I need to talk to Rachel, don't worry San I'm fine" Santana just look at her sadly "okay I'll wait for you in my car" Santana then walk to her car but didn't get in incase something else happens.

"Quinn I am so sorry, I totally forgot about it and then Finn asked me out on a date and everything just flew out of the window. I'm so sorry Quinn I didn't mean to hurt or forget you."

"But you did Rachel but its okay I forgive you" Quinn said with a shaky voice. Rachel doesn't know if it's from the cold or the pain she had put Quinn into.

"No Quinn you don't have to forgive me yet, I'll make it up to you I promise" but Quinn shakes her head and then ask.

"You went on a date with Finn?" Rachel doesn't know were Quinn was going with this conversation anymore but the only thing she could do was answer her honestly. "Yes"

"Did you have fun?" Rachel just nodded "I did, Quinn I-"

"Did Finn ask you to be here girlfriend?" at hearing this Santana and the Berry men stiffened. Rachel just looks at Quinn in the eye and then nodded solemnly "yes and I also said yes to him, Quinn you know I always had a crush on Finn"

There was a pause. "Are you happy with_ him_? Does Finn make you happy Rachel?" Quinn stared right at Rachel's eye waiting for her to say NO and that she's the one to make her happy and not Finn. "YES"

"Oh" tears started falling out of Quinn's eye and no matter how she tries to stop it she can't it just keeps on coming out.

"Quinn-"

"Rachel can I say something? Promise me you won't interrupt me" Rachel nodded her head then Quinn continued "I like you Rachel more than a friend way. I have like you since freshmen year that's way I always make sure that you're happy, that's one of the reason why I joined the Cheerios so that I could protect you from being bullied. I thought we had something a connection or something I guess I was wrong. I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend tonight that's why I ask you to wear something nice because I made reservations for us to have dinner then we were going to watch on off Broadway show of Wicked that I had tickets reserve. You can still have the tickets the show is until Sunday you could take Finn with you if you want" by now Quinn's voice was breaking since she was practically sobbing by now. "I want you to be happy Rachel and if Finn makes you happy then so be it, I won't do anything to destroy your relationship with Finn, I promise. Finn better treat you right"

Rachel stood there gaping at the scene unfolding in front of her she doesn't know what to say or do so she remained quiet and wait for Quinn to finish. "Can-can I get a kiss? First and last kiss at least after this I promise to stay away and I won't burden you with this feeling I have." Rachel just nodded her head so Quinn leans in and kissed Rachel right then. Rachel could feel Quinn's cold hands holding her still but her lips was just as soft and warm but she can taste Quinn's tears at the same time. It wasn't a rough kiss but smooth and full of love and it ended quickly.

When Rachel opened her eyes she saw Quinn smiling sadly at her. "Thank you for everything Rachel"

"Quinn I-I'm so sorry I didn't know you felt that way for me" Quinn just nodded sadly tears was still and by now Rachel was crying as well _'how can she be so stupid not to know this things'_ she thought. "Quinn I know that after tonight things well change between us but I hope we could still be friends I don't want you vanished completely out of my life I still consider you as my friend"

"Don't worry Rachel I will always be there for you" I should have known that that was the last time I will ever see or talk to Quinn.

End of Flashback

* * *

-8 Years After-

It had been 8 years now since that day I didn't understand what I lost that very moment until Brittany told me how Finn was a rock and that Quinn was gold. 8 years and I'm still hoping to see her again to be able to ask for forgiveness and maybe just maybe she still feels the same.

"I'll find you Quinn and this time I'll be the one to wait for you, I'll do everything just to have you back in my life"

* * *

**so that was it. good or bad? tell me what you guys think. so for the next chapters i'll probably add some of the other Glee characters. if you guys have any suggestions feel free to write a review or something .thanks for the reviews,follows and favorites totally appreciate it. see you next chapter! **

**i apologize for the mistakes if there are any.**


End file.
